A consommer avec modération
by Mel' Amarain
Summary: 31 décembre. Harry, Ron et Hermione sortent fêter la nouvelle année à Préaulard. Harry boit un peu plus que de raison. Les conséquences ?... RAR
1. Première partie

_Titre:_ A consommer avec modération.

_Auteur:_ Mel' Amarain (anciennement Melykumo)

_Genre:_ … euuuuuuuuuuuuh…délire d'un soir ? Lol disons cadeau du nouvel an ! Comment ça c'est pas un genre ? Mais si c'en est un !

_Rating :_ Bah j'ai hésité et puis finalement, PG 13. Je préviens les lecteurs, cette histoire est basée sur une relationhomosexuelle. Si cela ne vous plaît pas ou vous choque, et bien il suffit de fermer ce document tout simplement. Mais ne dites pas que je ne vous avais pas prévenus ! :p

Disclaimer : Figurez vous que, comme c'était Noël, je me suis dit, avec un peu de chance, je pourrais avoir Harry et Draco dans un joli paquet cadeau rouge et argent. C'est une occasion à ne pas manquer ! Donc, j'ai été très sage, j'ai bien progressé dans l'organisation de mes fics, et alors j'étais persuadée que je les aurais ! Autant vous dire que j'ai été cruellement déçue. TT C'est même pas juste ! Je me suis dit que j'allais devenir vraiment sadique puisque gentille ça marchait pas. En résumé, non les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais oui, l'histoire, elle, m'appartient.

_Petite note :_ Avant tout : **BONNE ANNEE A TOUTES ET A TOUS !!! **Je vous souhaite tout plein de bonheur, de nombreuses bonnes fics à lire pour les lecteurs et beaucoup d'inspiration pour les auteurs ! :)

Je voulais publier cette petite histoire pour le nouvel an, mais je n'avais pas fini de la taper. Et pourtant elle était déjà écrite ! Paresse quand tu nous tiens …lol Mes bonnes résolutions pour cette année ? Hum…avant tout, finir Honesty ! Et puis aussi respecter mes délais ..hum.

Cette histoire a été écrite en une soirée, aussi, je vous prie d'excuser certains passages peu travaillés, mais j'ai écrit plus pour m'amuser qu'autre chose ! A l'origine, c'était un one-shot. Comme il était un peu long, j'ai hésité à le couper en deux parties. Andadrielle m'a décidée. Vous aurez la suite un peu plus tard :p Ce sera donc en deux parties !

Si certains veulent des nouvelles pour Honesty, malheureusement le chapitre n'est pas prêt et n'est pas prêt de l'être. Cependant, je suis plutôt fière de moi, tout est très bien organisé. Mais j'expliquerai mieux ça quand je publierai le prochain chapitre d'Honesty.

… En y repensant bien, j'aurais peut-être mieux fait d'écrire Honesty que cette histoire…

Mah j'avais pas la tête à écrire Honesty c'est pas ma faute ? !…………

* * *

Petit one-shot sans prétention, à classer dans les délires de l'auteur…D'ailleurs j'en ai un autre en tête depuis un p'tit moment aussi…Attendez vous au pire lol.

Je dédie cette petite histoire à cette nouvelle année qui commence, aux émotions qu'elle nous apportera, et aux lecteurs acharnés. (Je crois que je peux me compter dans le lot d'ailleurs lol ).

Je vous laisse enfin à votre lecture !

* * *

****

A consommer avec modération

Première partie

De faibles grognements, signes d'un proche réveil, s'élevèrent de l'amoncellement de draps qui recouvraient un jeune homme aux cheveux ébouriffés. De paresseux yeux verts se dévoilèrent à travers des paupières encore chargées de sommeil. Ils se refermèrent aussitôt, visiblement assaillis par une lumière trop forte au goût de leur possesseur. Ce dernier se retourna vivement, essayant de se cacher le plus possible des rayons opportuns, sentant une migraine terrible envahir son crâne. Le dormeur en question gémit doucement et se rapprocha encore plus de la source de chaleur située au milieu de son lit, enfouissant sa tête au creux d'un cou pâle et agréablement tiède.

Harry Potter rouvrit immédiatement les yeux, toutes traces de fatigue envolées - mais pas son mal de tête cuisant - se rendant finalement compte que, premièrement, sa source de chaleur avait un cou, deuxièmement, elle possédait une peau des plus douces - ce qui était du plus plaisant des domaines mais pas du plus normal - et que, troisièmement, il n'était pas censé posséder de source de chaleur du tout dans son lit.

La conclusion s'imposa tout naturellement à son esprit, il était en présence d'un corps humain - vivant, oui - et des plus délicieux, s'il en jugeait des courbes qui s'appuyaient contre son propre épiderme.

Étant donné leur tenue - ou l'absence totale de celle-ci - il ne fallait pas être devin pour comprendre ce qu'il s'était produit la nuit précédente…Il lui restait juste un petit problème à régler : à qui appartenait le corps délicieux en question ?!!

Vu la manière possessive dont son bras était enroulé autour de la taille de la personne encore endormie - pourvu qu'elle le reste - , Harry jugea préférable de ne pas bouger. Autrement dit il se tint parfaitement immobile, ralentissant inconsciemment le rythme de sa respiration, et essayant désespérément de se souvenir de l'identité de l'endormi avant que ce dernier ne se réveille.

Une minute. Juste là sous ses yeux, sur l'oreiller blanc, reposaient des cheveux. Des cheveux qu'il aurait pu reconnaître entre milles autres, des cheveux qu'une seule personne de sa connaissance possédait, des fils de soie incroyablement clairs aux reflets argentés.

Harry déglutit difficilement, osant à peine croire à ce qu'il envisageait. Ce ne pouvait pas être…

Il laissa ses yeux vagabonder le long du corps alangui contre lui, rougissant à la vue du dos et de la chute de reins plus qu'alléchante du jeune homme reposant légèrement contre sa poitrine Il se retint à grand peine de secouer la tête, sentant à chaque infime mouvement de sa part un nouveau pic de douleur pulser à ses tempes.

Oh non, à l'avenir, il ne boirait certainement plus autant. Il devait bien avoir une potion pour la gueule de bois quelque part…

Harry écarquilla les yeux sous le choc. Oh - mon - dieu. Non. Non, non, non. Il n'avait pas fait ça ?… Non !!!

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Samedi 31 Décembre, 22H, Salle commune des griffondors

- « Harry ! Harry ! Harryyyy ! »

Le dénommé soupira fortement.

- « Oui, Ron ? »

- « Tu as l'air vraiment impatient là ! …….Ne fais pas cette tête enfin ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? On part dans une heure ! »

Harry releva la tête, interrogatif.

- « Hum ? Où ça ? »

- « Quoi ? Mais enfin, t'as pas oublié ? »

- « Mais de quoi tu parles Ron ? »

Là, il commençait légèrement à s'énerver. Ron le regarda, incrédule.

- « Allô ! Harry, tu sais quel jour on est au moins ? »

- « Ron, en ce moment, je suis pas vraiment d'humeur. »

- « Harry, on est le 31 décembre. Tu sais, réveillon, nouvel an, autrement dit : fête !! »

- « Oui et ? »

- « C'est pas vrai, t'as vraiment oublié ?!! Dumbledore a permis aux septièmes année restant à Poudlard de se rendre à Pré au lard. D'ailleurs, c'est pour cela que la plupart sont restés pour ces vacances. Ca te revient maintenant ? »

- « Et alors ? On va faire quoi à Pré au lard ? Autant rester ici. »

Ron leva les yeux au ciel. Un Harry de mauvaise humeur était tout simplement exaspérant.

- « Harry, tout le monde y va je te signale. »

- « Et ? »

- « Et nous aussi ! J'ai mis une semaine à convaincre Hermione de venir avec nous au lieu de réviser ses Aspics ! »

- « Amusez-vous bien tous les deux alors. »

Sur ce, Harry détourna la tête, laissant Ron bouche bée, planté à ses côtés.

- « Harry … »

- « Hum . »

Ron lui attrapa le bras et l'attira à lui, l'obligeant à se lever.

- « Tu vas y aller que ça te plaise ou non ! »

- « Ron ! Lâches-moi ! »

- « Je te dis que non ! »

- « Et moi si ! »

- « Non ! »

- « Si ! »

Ron tirait sur son bras, et Harry faisait de même de son côté, s'accrochant désespérément à sa chaise. Autant dire que le tableau qu'ils offraient aux quelques occupants de la Salle Commune était des plus amusants - pour ne pas dire ridicule.

Ils furent finalement interrompus par Hermione qui descendait de son dortoir et qui se précipita vers eux lorsqu'elle les aperçut.

-"Voyons Ron, ce n'est pas le moment de vous amuser !"

-"Quoi ?!! Mais c'est lui qui..."

Il fut coupé par le regard désapprobateur de la jeune fille.

- "Harry, quel est le problème ?"

Le brun la regarda un bref instant, remarquant au passage qu'elle s'était déjà préparée et qu'elle était réellement jolie - il lança un regard légèrement sadique au roux -, puis baissa la tête, toujours silencieux.

Hermione le fixa pensivement puis enchaîna :

- "Bien, s'il n'y a pas de problème, tu vas monter t'habiller - Ron aussi - et vous me rejoignez ici dans ¾ d'heure. Nous sommes d'accord ?" Puis sans prêter attention au regard meurtrier d'Harry : "Parfait. À tout à l'heure."

Elle les poussa jusqu'au pied de l'escalier puis Ron le tira jusqu'en haut, ignorant ses protestations.

Hermione s'assit dans un fauteuil, n'ayant rien d'autre à faire que de les attendre, et réfléchit au comportement étrange d'Harry ces trois derniers jours.

Cela faisait deux semaines maintenant que le griffondor avait vaincu Voldemort, et c'était un réel soulagement pour tout le monde. C'était aussi principalement pour cela que Dumbledore avait autorisé cette sortie.

Septembre, octobre, novembre avaient été des mois meurtriers. Mais presque aucun élève n'était décédé, l'école était restée un asile sûr. Finalement, Voldemort avait trouvé - Dieu sait comment - un moyen de percer les sécurités de Poudlard, et il avait débarqué dans le parc - heureusement déserté, il faisait bien trop froid - le 18 décembre, alors que personne ne s'y attendait. Le fait surprenant restait qu'il avait demandé Harry et seulement Harry, ordonnant aux mangemorts de se tenir tranquilles. Un combat singulier s'était engagé, à l'issu duquel le griffondor était ressorti vainqueur - mais en piteux état. Oh il n'était pas blessé physiquement non, mais complètement vidé de son énergie - résultat, il avait dormi 6 jours non-stop. Puis s'était réveillé, encore une fois alors que personne ne s'y attendait - étant donné qu'il aurait normalement du rester plus d'un an couché sur un lit avant de pouvoir se lever. On imagine la réaction de Mme Pomfresh arrivant le samedi matin dans l'infirmerie prête à s'occuper de son patient, et le trouvant debout au milieu de la chambre, l'air de se demander ce qu'il faisait ici.

En fin de compte tout s'était arrangé, et oui, Hermione pouvait le dire, tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. Hum, évidemment, elle aurait aimé que Ron se déclare enfin, mais bon, on ne peut pas tout avoir non plus.

Elle avait surtout craint qu'Harry se sente assailli par son crime - quoique personne n'avait songé à la mort du Lord de cette manière - mais ce n'était pas du tout le cas. En vérité, lorsqu'il avait réalisé qu'il était enfin débarrassé de Voldemort, Harry avait éclaté de rire. Oui, éclaté de rire; surprenant non ? Bon d'accord, il y avait de quoi se sentir soulagé et infiniment heureux, mais quand même, éclater de rire…De toute manière, ce n'était pas elle qui allait se plaindre, elle était extrêmement heureuse également, pour Harry, pour elle, pour tout le monde.

D'ailleurs tout le monde était euphorique, Rogue avait tout de même gardé un grand sourire - stupide - accroché aux lèvres pendant une semaine d'affilée sans réussir à s'en défaire. Le monde était beau, le ciel était bleu, les oiseaux chantaient.. Euh non, nous étions en hiver. Mais intérieurement, chacun flottait dans une bulle de bonheur aux couleurs resplendissantes.

Elle se retint à grand peine de soupirer d'aise, s'appuya plus confortablement sur son dossier et renversa la tête en arrière - tant pis pour ses cheveux qu'elle avait mis tant de temps à faire tenir - un grand sourire heureux sur les lèvres. Le monde était merveilleux.

Elle se redressa quelques minutes plus tard, interceptant les regards interloqués de quelques griffondors - ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on voyait la préfète en chef comme ça. Elle rougit légèrement puis revint à son sujet de départ.

Pourquoi Harry était-il soudainement si … maussade ? Réfléchissons…Cela faisait trois jours… Que s'était-il passé il y a trois jours déjà ?

Cela lui revint soudainement: les procès des mangemorts. Cela avait d'ailleurs fait pas mal de bruit. Le monde magique s'était empressé de juger chacun des mangemorts, décidant que la nouvelle année serait un signe de renouveau, quitte à passer sur quelques cas plutôt rapidement - sans vouloir dire injustement - mais le délai n'avait pas été respecté de toute manière. Trop de retentissements.

Mais qu'est-ce qui aurait pu toucher Harry à ce point-là ?…Trois jours plus tôt…Malfoy ! Bien sûr ! Comment n'y avait-elle pas pensé plus tôt ? Malfoy était revenu à Poudlard, dont il était parti au mois de mai l'année précédente. Tout le monde pensait qu'il était devenu mangemort, et ce à juste titre, il avait été aperçu à plusieurs reprises prenant part à des attaques. C'était avant que Dumbledore ne s'avance face au juge en plein milieu de son procès et ne déclare que Draco Malfoy avait espionné pour lui le camp adverse - créant au passage un énorme scandale, qui était à l'origine du dépassement du délai que le ministère s'était fixé.

Malfoy avait été innocenté, et il était reparut à Poudlard trois jours plus tôt. Harry, qui s'était tenu à l'écart du monde extérieur à Poudlard jusqu'à …et bien jusqu'à maintenant en fait, ne l'avait appris que le soir au cours du repas, lorsque Dumbledore avait annoncé - après un petit discours en l'honneur de son courage - le retour de Malfoy.

Ok, Malfoy leur avait pourri la vie pendant 6 ans. Mais il n'avait rien fait depuis qu'il était revenu, à sa connaissance. Bizarre.. Ce n'était peut-être pas de Malfoy que venait le problème alors ? Non la coïncidence était trop importante.

Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par l'arrivée de ses deux amis, apparemment enthousiastes - si l'on exceptait l'air grognon qu'affichait Harry. Elle sourit et se leva, prenant le coude de Ron - qui rougit - et attrapant Harry par son bras encore libre. Il viendrait, de gré ou de force. De toute façon, sortir un peu lui changerait les idées.

- « On y va ? »

Harry la regarda, puis acquiesça doucement.

- « D'accord, allons-y, Hermione. »

- « Super ! »

Elle sourit encore plus et les entraîna tous les deux vers le tableau de la Grosse Dame. Ils parcoururent les couloirs décorés de Poudlard jusqu'au hall où ils s'inscrivirent auprès de McGonagall, signalant leur absence au château ce soir-là. Puis ils reprirent leur position initiale, Ron, à gauche, et Harry, à droite, donnant le bras à Hermione. Hermione, resplendissante, offrait des sourires à chaque personne qu'ils croisaient - élève ou non - et, sans le vouloir, s'attirait pas mal de regards envieux.

Il faut dire qu'ils formaient un beau trio. Ron avait grandi - encore - et avait développé une musculature plus qu'agréable, son visage avait gagné en maturité, ses cheveux s'étaient légèrement assombris, et il marchait désormais avec assurance et confiance -on ne passe pas sept ans avec comme meilleur ami un héros s'arrangeant toujours pour finir dans des guêpiers chaque fois pires sans acquérir de l'expérience au bout d'un certain moment. Harry avait également grandi - comme tout le monde à cet âge-là - et cultivé ses muscles, mais plus en finesse, ses traits restaient plus féminins que ceux du roux. Ses grands yeux verts - dénués de lunettes depuis qu'il avait failli périr simplement parce qu'elles étaient tombées de son nez lors d'une attaque pendant l'été -brillaient comme une flamme. Ron venait de passer une demi-heure à essayer d'apprivoiser ses cheveux, ce qui s'était avéré concluant, ceux-ci retombaient à présent comme si Harry s'était passé une main dedans - et pas comme s'il venait juste de se lever…Hermione était quand même contente de savoir qu'il y avait pire que ses propres cheveux. Enfin…et bien il était Harry Potter, Le Survivant, et même si cela n'avait pas été le cas, Hermione était sûre que bien des filles lui aurait trouvé un petit air mystérieux très attirant. Quant à elle, elle avait relevé ses cheveux, laissant quelques boucles retomber sur sa nuque, et Lavande l'avait maquillée. Sa robe noire lui allait parfaitement et mettait en valeur les formes qu'elle avait acquises au cours des années.

Ils étaient superbes, tout simplement.

Et Ron et Hermione étaient tellement joyeux qu'Harry se laissa peu à peu gagner par leur entrain, oubliant sa peine. Ils prirent place dans une des diligences mises à leur disposition et discutèrent de sujets divers tout au long du chemin, Hermione ayant oublié de demander à Harry la raison de son humeur.

Lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent au bout de vingt minutes, Harry, toujours ignorant de leur destination, avait un léger sourire aux lèvres, ce qui lui conférait énormément de charme - ce dont il était complètement inconscient.

Ils s'apprêtaient à entrer dans un bar sorcier qui était déjà quasiment plein. Harry voyait déjà certaines personnes se faire refuser par des videurs. Il s'aperçut que ce n'était pas réellement un bar. Il commençait à s'interroger sur le fameux endroit, mais réalisa quand même qu'ils ne pourraient pas y entrer, il y avait au moins une centaine de personnes attendant devant eux.

Pourtant, Hermione les tira tous les deux vers l'entrée de la boîte - Harry ne pouvait pas se résoudre à appeler ça un bar, même si c'était ce qui était écrit sur la façade - d'un air décidé.

- « Hum, 'Mione, au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué il y a une tonne de monde déjà. Alors, je pense pas qu'on va pouvoir.. »

- « Je m'en occupe, Harry. »

- « Mais.. »

- « Ne t'inquiètes pas, notre entrée est assurée. »

- « Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûre ? »

- « Tu vas voir Ron. »

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de l'interroger plus, Harry se trouvait déjà devant un videur à l'air plutôt imposant, ce qui n'était pas pour le rassurer. On a beau avoir vaincu un mage noir surpuissant, ça ne veut pas dire que se retrouver face à quelqu'un qui fait deux têtes de plus que soit est rassurant.

Il se tourna vers Hermione, l'interrogeant du regard. Elle fit un sourire crispé au videur, puis parla.

- « Hum, on peut encore entrer ? »

- « Mademoiselle, vous avez peut-être remarqué que vous venez de passer devant environ cent autres personnes qui veulent, également, entrer ? »

- « Euh, oui ? »

- « Alors pourquoi vous, plutôt qu'eux ? »

Elle lui fit un sourire éblouissant.

- « Vous n'allez quand même pas refuser l'entrée à notre sauveur ? »

Oh non. Pitié, Hermione n'avait pas fait ça ? Harry voulait disparaître sous terre. La prochaine fois, il l'obligerait à lui exposer ses idées miracles avant qu'elle les applique. Il entendait déjà des bruits partant des personnes derrière eux et des ricanements venant de Ron. Sympa. Ok, affrontons ça fièrement. Il releva la tête, juste à temps pour voir Hermione s'écarter et le montrer au videur - qui fixa aussitôt son front, évidemment.

- « Harry Potter ? »

C'était des larmes qu'il voyait au coin des yeux du type ou il rêvait ?

- « Euh, oui ? »

Bon pour l'éloquence, ce n'était pas encore ça.

- « C'est un réel honneur Monsieur, vraiment, je …. »

Harry crut que sa main allait être arrachée tant le videur la serrait avec force, et ne comprit absolument rien aux bafouillements de ce dernier. Par contre, il comprit rapidement que la queue derrière eux allait très bientôt l'étouffer s'il ne se dégageait pas rapidement. Ils furent sauvés par Hermione, qui ajouta précipitamment :

- « On peut entrer maintenant s'il vous plaît ?!! »

- « Oui, oui, bien sûr, allez-y ! C'est vraiment incroyable.. »

Ils s'engouffrèrent à l'intérieur, les portes se refermant aussitôt derrière eux.

- « J'arrive pas à croire que tu aies pu faire ça Hermione. »

- « Harry, tu es célèbre, profites-en. Et puis on est dedans maintenant au moins ! »

- « Oui, mais.. »

- « Y a pas de mais, Harry, nous sommes entrés !! »

Vu l'enthousiasme de Ron, Harry n'eut pas le courage de se mettre en colère. Peut-être qu'Hermione avait raison…Hum non, définitivement pas à son avis. Mais comme elle l'avait dit, le principal était qu'ils étaient dans la place.

Plus précisément, ils étaient dans un petit couloir sombre qui débouchait sur une salle remplie, d'où s'échappait musique et cris - il fallait pas être claustrophobe.

Ils déposèrent leurs vêtements superflus dans un vestiaire à droite du couloir, puis franchirent les portes de la salle principale.

Harry fut aussitôt enveloppé d'une musique aux rythmes entraînants, et découvrit qu'il s'était trompé. La pièce était bien plus grande que ce qu'il imaginait et aménagée de plusieurs petites tables assez basses entourées de fauteuils rouges et disposées dans des alcôves, au centre d'autres tables un peu plus hautes mais s'accordant parfaitement avec le reste de la pièce, et au fond une scène peu élevée. Sur un côté, un bar immense et de l'autre, des portes menant à d'autres salles, d'où s'échappaient des musiques endiablées. Visiblement, on dansait plutôt dans les salles secondaires.

Hermione les y conduisit, découvrant des pistes de danse aux ambiances surchauffées, sur lesquelles se déhanchaient sensuellement hommes et femmes et où ils retrouvèrent pas mal d'élèves de Poudlard. Évidemment ils étaient partis une heure plus tôt qu'eux, ils avaient pu entrer.

Ils trouvèrent, difficilement, une table libre - il y en avait disposées à l'écart des pistes dans les salles secondaires aussi - et commandèrent des boissons dont le nom était inconnu à Harry - alcool sorcier certainement.

Le brun devait avouer que l'endroit était pas mal. Vraiment. Bon, objectivement, c'était réellement génial. Peut-être que Ron allait dire à Hermione qu'il l'aimait ce soir ? L'alcool aidant … Il recommanda aussitôt d'autres cocktails…pour s'apercevoir que pendant qu'il réfléchissait, ses deux amis venaient de rejoindre la piste; et de le laisser avec trois cocktails pour lui tout seul, oui.

Après une pitié minute de réflexion, il décida d'en profiter pour repenser aux évènements des derniers jours. Il s'empara d'un des verres présents devant lui et aspira le liquide par une paille, les yeux dans le vide.

En réalité, tout avait commencé un an plus tôt, le premier janvier. Il ressortait d'une séance d'occlumencie tardive avec Snape, ce qu'il avait recommencé en début d'année, résolu à ne pas faire se reproduire le désastre de l'arche du ministère. A ce moment-là, les souvenirs tourbillonnant dans sa tête suite aux intrusions faites à son esprit, il s'était appuyé dos à un mur, l'avant-bras posé sur ses yeux humides. Lorsqu'il s'était repris et avait ouvert les paupières, il s'était retrouvé face au visage confus d'un serpentard qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

Cependant, l'expression surprenante sur le visage de ce dernier avait vite fait place à un air moqueur et méprisant. Draco Malfoy, car c'était bien de lui qu'il s'agissait, avait prononcé d'une voix traînante une parole de trop, l'un de ses sarcasmes habituels, de ceux qui savaient si bien le blesser.

Harry s'était jeté sur lui et l'avait frappé; fort. Malfoy avait évidemment répliqué. Ils s'étaient battus, sur le sol glacé d'un des nombreux couloirs de pierre de Poudlard. A bout de souffle, Harry s'était soudainement retrouvé assis sur un blond dans le même état que lui. Finalement calmés, ils s'étaient fixés longuement, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry se penche doucement au-dessus de Malfoy. Toujours les yeux dans les yeux, ils avaient senti leurs lèvres se frôler. Harry s'était redressé. Puis, suivant ce comportement des plus inhabituels de sa part, il avait brusquement fermé les yeux et s'était précipité, affamé, sur les lèvres de Draco Malfoy.

Le blond lui avait répondu largement d'ailleurs. Harry sourit, puis s'empara d'un autre verre, son troisième depuis le début de la soirée.

Il s'était allongé sur Malfoy. Ils s'étaient embrassés de nouveau, leurs corps se frottant lascivement, leurs mains vagabondant sous leurs vêtements.

Harry, les joues rougies, finit son verre d'une traite, troublé par ses souvenirs. Il avait perdu sa virginité cette nuit-là, à même le sol de pierre froid.

Le lendemain matin, ils s'étaient réveillés, nus, la tête d'Harry posée sur la poitrine de Draco. Il s'était levé précipitamment et avait empoigné ses vêtements. Il allait enfiler sa chemise lorsqu'il avait senti des bras s'enrouler autour de sa taille, et un corps se coller au sien, rendant évident le désir qui l'animait. Harry s'était retourné, les pommettes roses, et avait fait face au regard concupiscent de Malfoy, une lueur insolite dans ses yeux bleus gris. Le blond lui avait ravi ses lèvres. Victime volontaire, il avait échangé avec Malfoy un baiser passionné; puis il avait déposé son front sur l'épaule de son désormais amant, peinant à reprendre son souffle. Il s'était écarté et était parti après un dernier regard.

C'était effarant de voir à quel point ces souvenirs étaient clairs dans sa mémoire, chaque geste, chaque regard, chaque seconde; il lui semblait s'en rappeler comme si cela s'était produit la veille… Harry avala une nouvelle gorgée. Ces cocktails étaient délicieux, vraiment. Il commençait à avoir un peu chaud par contre.

Il jeta un coup d'œil sur la piste et après quelques minutes de recherches infructueuses, il aperçut Ron et Hermione. La soirée leur avait été profitable apparemment. Ils dansaient collés l'un à l'autre, leur visage bien proches selon Harry. L'ambiance était électrique. Il les observa encore un peu, voulant savoir s'ils se décideraient - cela faisait quand même pas mal de temps maintenant qu'il attendait là - et poussa un soupir de découragement lorsque Ron tourna la tête. Ces deux-là étaient à se taper la tête contre un mur. Ron trop obtus pour admettre que ses sentiments étaient réciproques, Hermione trop timide pour faire le premier pas. Harry regarda sa montre. Il était 1H. Harry mit quelques secondes à assimiler. Ron et Hermione dansaient depuis un peu plus d'une heure ?! Oui, et il réfléchissait depuis autant de temps également - il buvait aussi.

Il n'avait pas réussi à dormir l'heure suivante et avait assisté au réveil de ses amis griffondors des questions plein l'esprit. Au petit-déjeuner, il avait reçu une lettre, anonyme. _4 janvier, 23H, salle sur demande._ Un bref coup d'œil à la table des serpentards lui avait suffi. Et il y était allé bien sûr.

Le jour indiqué, à 23H précises, il s'était assis sur l'un des canapés de la salle sur demande. En face de lui, Malfoy l'avait regardé un long moment, laissant la tension d'Harry atteindre son paroxysme. Au moment où ce dernier avait ouvert la bouche, ayant craqué, le blond s'était levé puis s'était lentement avancé vers lui. Il avait posé ses mains sur le divan, au-dessus des épaules d'Harry. Il s'était assis sur ses genoux, toujours dans le plus parfait silence. Le cœur du griffondor avait battu si fort qu'il s'était demandé si Malfoy pouvait l'entendre; il s'était senti à la fois honteux et plein d'appréhension, mais surtout terriblement excité. La bouche du serpentard s'était arrêtée à quelques millimètres de la sienne et il avait cédé, s'avançant pour combler l'espace restant. Leurs lèvres s'étaient à peine touchées que déjà le blond s'était éloigné, laissant Harry frustré et affreusement mal à l'aise de se sentir réagir à la proximité du serpentard. Les lèvres convoitées s'étaient posées dans son cou et Malfoy avait pris un plaisir exquis à le faire languir. Lorsque le supplice s'était achevé, le brun avait laissé échapper un gémissement et Malfoy avait adopté un petit sourire en coin satisfait.

_La tentation incarnée, absolument irrésistible_, c'était ce qui avait traversé l'esprit d'Harry. Les yeux brumeux, il avait ensuite senti les dents du blond diabolique se refermer doucement sur le lobe de son oreille gauche, une sensation humide et chaude, puis un souffle.

Harry trembla puis resserra plus fortement ses doigts sur sa quatrième coupe déjà à moitié vide. La tête lui tournait un peu.

_- « Tu as envie de moi Potter ? »_

Harry avait renversé Malfoy sur le canapé et ils avaient couché ensemble, une seconde fois. Le lendemain, il s'était réveillé seul, une note posée à ses côtés, indiquant une nouvelle date et un nouveau lieu. Une relation un peu spéciale s'était instaurée secrètement entre eux deux.

Du sexe, simplement du sexe, Harry avait eu un peu de mal à l'admettre l'été précédent sa septième année. Son regard s'assombrit. Il avait trop bu… L'alcool permettait d'oublier non ?

Un jour, il s'était blotti dans les bras de Malfoy, les doigts de ce dernier caressant doucement son bras. Harry avait parlé, brisant leur accord tacite. Malfoy s'était figé mais avait répondu. Ils avaient progressivement pris l'habitude de dialoguer après l'amour. Des discussions banales, des discussions intimes, des révélations troublantes puis des confidences. Harry lui avait fait part de ses peurs et ses espoirs. Malfoy lui avait confié ses pensées et ses idéaux, ses rêves d'avenir.

Que des conneries oui, il le savait maintenant. Harry sourit, cynique et prit une autre gorgée.

Un matin de mai, à l'aube, il avait senti ses lèvres être happées dans un baiser, alors qu'il était à moitié endormi. On avait murmuré à son oreille un simple _Au revoir _puis il avait entendu une porte claquer.

Ce matin-là, il avait vu Draco Malfoy pour la dernière fois avant une longue, très longue période, avant le 28 décembre dernier pour être exact. Il avait appris au cours de cette journée de printemps la disparition de trois élèves de serpentard. Blaise Zabini, Gregory Goyle et Draco Malfoy étaient partis. On avait prétendu ignorer la cause de ce départ soudain. Severus Snape avait clairement laissé entendre à une réunion de l'Ordre du Phœnix que les trois disparus deviendraient mangemorts trois jours plus tard.

Harry reposa son verre désormais vide sur la table. Puis il releva peu à peu la tête, ses yeux remontant progressivement le long d'une paire de jambes moulées d'un pantalon noir. Il atterrit au beau milieu d'un regard gris bleu à l'expression neutre. Harry se leva aussitôt.

- « Harry, attends ! »

Draco Malfoy lui attrapa le bras. Harry fut pris d'un vertige. L'alcool était définitivement un peu trop fort.

- « Lâches moi. »

Sa voix s'était faite sifflement haineux. Malfoy le libéra aussitôt.

- « Tu pourrais au moins m'écouter ! »

L'écouter ? _L'écouter ?!!!!_ Alors là, c'était fort. Il croyait quoi ? Il ne voulait plus jamais approcher à moins de dix mètres cet être répugnant qu'était Draco Malfoy.

Il adressa un regard meurtrier au détritus devant lui et commença à s'éloigner. Après un soupir résigné, Malfoy ajouta:

- « Tu as toujours été si borné Potter. »

Borné. Borné ?! Là, il vit rouge. Borné, oui, il allait voir. Il allait montrer à Malfoy jusqu'où il pouvait aller.

…

Il fallait juste qu'il trouve comment, mais il allait lui montrer à cet imbécile. En attendant, il allait sortir de cet endroit et mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et le blond.

Il était tellement difficile de résister à la tentation; il combattait l'envie qu'il avait de faire l'amour à Draco Malfoy, là, sur l'un des divans rouges.

Harry quitta la salle, ayant oublié Hermione et Ron, complètement inconscient des regards qu'il s'attirait, et toujours suivi par Draco Malfoy. Il accéléra mais le blond continuait encore. Finalement, arrivé dans la première salle, la plus grande et celle qui les avait accueillis, il eu LA révélation.

Hermione et Ron avaient aperçu Malfoy s'approcher de leur table et avaient décidé de venir voir ce qu'il se passait. Harry n'allait certainement pas apprécier. Seulement, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant leurs places, les sièges étaient vides. Et il n'y avait pas que ça d'ailleurs.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

- « Hermione ? »

- « Ron? »

- « Les coupes sont toutes vides. »

- « Euh, oui. »

- « Harry a bu sa première coupe, ok. Puis sa deuxième, là encore ça va. Mais il a aussi bu les nôtres ! Ca fait quatre coupes là Hermione. »

- « Oui, Ron. Et ? »

- « Comment ça et ? Mais vous êtes jamais sortis en boîte sorcière ou quoi ? »

Hermione rougit.

- « Bah non. On a pas vraiment eu le temps. »

- « Oh. Euh comment t'expliquer ? …En fait, certains cocktails sont un peu spéciaux tu sais… »

- « Ron, abrèges s'il te plaît. »

- « Oui, oui. Hum… Bon très bien, déjà pour des moldus, deux cocktails comme ceux-ci, avec autant d'alcool, c'est beaucoup trop. En fait, on peut dire qu'ils seraient ivres morts. Pour un sorcier, deux ça va, mais c'est la limite. Au bout de trois, on peut dire qu'un sorcier a trop bu aussi. On résiste plus ou moins bien sûr mais…Hermione, Harry en a bu _quatre _! »

- « Mais…Harry est vraiment très puissant alors peut-être que.. »

- « S'il n'y avait que ça peut-être, oui. »

- « Mais ? »

- « Mais, il n'y a pas que ça. »

Ron rougit. Il n'ajouta rien d'autre. Hermione, attendant toujours la suite, et ne voyant rien venir, perdit patience et le pria de se dépêcher un peu.

- « En fait, je.. »

- « Oui ? »

Ron prit une profonde inspiration.

- « Comme je voulais avoir un peu plus de courage ce soir, tu sais, parce que … Enfin c'est pas très important. J'ai commandé des cocktails aphrodisiaques Hermione. »

- « Aphrodisiaques ? Mais pourquoi tu .. »

- « Je t'aime Hermione. »

Hermione ouvrit grand les yeux.

- « Je, c'est vrai, je … je sais pas quoi dire.. »

- « C'est pas grave 'Mione je comprends tu sais, je.. »

- « Quoi ? Mais non ! Je veux dire, c'est merveilleux ! »

- « Hein ? »

- « Moi aussi ! »

Elle se jeta dans ses bras pour un long baiser. Lorsqu'ils s'écartèrent, Hermione et Ron affichaient le même sourire béat. Puis Hermione sembla réaliser.

- « Oh mon dieu ! Mais alors Harry ! »

- « Soit il dort dans un coin, soit il est complètement déchaîné, soit il est prêt à se jeter sur quelqu'un. »

Hermione couvrit sa bouche de ses mains.

- « Faut le retrouver ! »

A suivre…

* * *

La suite dans pas longtemps ! Gniark, gniark, gniark…

A bientôt.

Mel'


	2. Deuxième partie

_Titre: _A consommer avec modération

_Auteur:_ Mel' Amarain (anciennement Melykumo)

_Genre: _… euuuuuuuuuuuuh…délire d'un soir ? Lol disons cadeau du nouvel an ! Comment ça c'est pas un genre ? Mais si c'en est un !

_Rating :_ Bah j'ai hésité et puis finalement, PG 13. Je préviens les lecteurs, cette histoire est basée sur une relation homosexuelle. Si cela ne vous plaît pas ou vous choque, et bien il suffit de fermer ce document tout simplement. Mais ne dîtes pas que je ne vous avais pas prévenus ! :p

_Note_ : Voilà la deuxième et dernière partie ! Je pense regrouper plus tard en un seul chapitre, et puis faire un recueil de one-shots.

Je n'ai pas été méchante quand même, la suite à peine un jour plus tard. Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

****

RAR :

_Zoomalfoy :_ Coucou Zoo ! Ca me fait vraiment très très plaisir que tu me review mais...je suis pas si cruelle que ça quand même ?! lol Non, non, non ! Je suis même très très gentille; regardes, je poste le lendemain ! Si c'est pas généreux ça ! ;) Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments, ça me touche beaucoup. (j'ai l'impression de toujours dire la même chose, mais bon, c'est vrai, une review, ça touche toujours énormément ) Draco va-t-il dire à Harry qu'il l'aime ? ...euuuuuuuuh. Enfin bref, je dirais qu'il faut lire la suite ! :p Le passage des aphrodisiaques ! Ah j'avoue que j'ai bien rigolé en l'écrivant (j'imaginais très très bien la tête de Ron obligé de l'avouer), mais j'aurais aimé développer un peu plus ce passage quand même. (c'est le cas pour pas mal de passages en fait...zut TT dans cette deuxième partie, il s'agit surtout du passage en italique que j'aurais aimé mieux exploiter ! tu verras ça ;) Merci aussi pour ton petit mot pour Honesty, je vais faire de mon mieux pour publier le plus rapidement possible quand même ! En fait, ce n'était pas la peine de me dire bonne chance, la suite elle était déjà écrite ! lol (mais c'est vrai qu'avec ff . net et ses caprices on ne sait jamais ). Je te souhaite une très bonne année ! Bisous !

_Slydawn :_ Whahahaha ! Comme tu dis, ça va être chaud ! (sourire sadique) mouahahahaha...hum. Enfin bon, je te laisse à ta lecture ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review !

_Bulle :_ La suite, la voilà ! C'est assez tôt ? lol Bien sûr que je ne me défile pas ! De toute façon, j'ai juste à publier ! Comme je l'ai mis dans ma note (en fait, je me demande si quelqu'un a lu ma note ? ), à l'origine, c'est un one -shot mais comme il est un peu long (23 pages) et bien je l'ai coupé en deux. Seulement, il a été écrit en une soirée, alors je peux publier la suite quand je veux ! Mais c'est vrai que j'aurais pu la mettre le week-end prochain ...Je suis trop bonne ! lol Merci pour ta review !

_Artoung :_ ( L'auteur bouche bée ) Waaaaaaaaah ! J'ai reçu une review de l'auteur de Roméo et Juliette version sorcier !! J'ai un gros sourire bêtement heureux sur le visage ! Ta review me fait plaisir ! C'est un peu sadique d'avoir arrêté là ? Et bien oui, je suis d'accord lol . Au départ c'était un one-shot ! C'est ma béta qui m'a convaincue de le couper en deux, donc c'est Andadrielle la sadique ! C'est un raisonnement plutôt logique non ? lol En tout cas, je suis très heureuse que tu aies pris la peine de me reviewer ! J'espère que la suite te plaira ! A plus !P.S: J'en profite pour te dire que je suis avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme "Tu m'as bien regardé Potter ?" ! Mais la fin du chapitre est sadique aussi ! :p J'attend avec beaucoup d'impatience la suite !

_BlackNemesis :_ Coucou !! Je te souhaite également une très bonne année ! La mienne commence plutôt bien; tu sais à quel point j'aime recevoir tes reviews ! :) J'avoue que j'aime bien l'idée d'un Harry aux pensées trop brouillées par l'alcool pour pouvoir agir raisonnablement (j'ai bien rigolé en écrivant lol ). C'est vrai que pour l'instant, on n'a pas trop de nouvelles de Draco; mais l'histoire est plus centrée sur Harry en fin de compte. Quelques réponses dans ce deuxième chapitre, mais aussi quelques zones d'ombre. Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis bien contente que cela t'aie plu ! Où est Harry ? Et bien, nous l'avons quitté dans la boîte, y est-il toujours ? Tu verras bien ! Comment ils vont gérer la crise ? Mais vont-ils gérer la crise ? lol D'une certaine manière, on peut dire que oui...(c'est pas vrai je rigole encore, écrire cette histoire ne m'a même pas ôté l'image de départ de la tête ! mon cas est désespéré ) En fait, si, ils vont la gérer. Harry a juste des manières plutôt ...originales ? Bon, j'en dis trop ! Je vais te laisser lire, ça sera plus simple ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review !! Bisous !

P.S : Figures-toi que je viens de finir de lire "Joyeux noël Professeur Potter ! " (oui, oui, je sais après tout ce temps, j'ai encore plein de fics à lire! emploi du temps pourri snif ) J'ai vraiment aimé, et Severus en directeur ...MOUAHAHAHA Le "bisou", je crois que je m'en rappellerai toute ma vie ! lol Par contre pour le petit déjeuner, tant pis, parce que la bûche porc chantilly ...beuuuuuh. Mais l'idée était tout de même excellente également ! J'espère que tu nous sortiras d'autres petits one-shots (j'exagère peut-être un peu pour le petit lol mais ça se lit tout seul ! ) aussi rafraîchissants que celui-ci !

J'allais oublier ! L'image d'un flocon de neige pris sur les cils de Draco et finissant par couler le long de sa joue était tout bonnement magnifique. ( En lisant, je me suis dit : "Mais zut, pourquoi je n'ai pas eu cette idée avant ?!" lol Non, sérieusement, je ne saurais pas l'exprimer mais ...l'image est apparue tellement claire dans mon esprit...) Je crois bien que ce tableau restera gravé dans ma mémoire. Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'il s'agit de l'exacte représentation de Draco tel que je le vois. Je crois que je ne me départirai plus de cette image maintenant ! Bon, je vais peut-être m'arrêter là ! lol Je te remercie une fois de plus pour m'avoir reviewée ! A bientôt !

* * *

****

A consommer avec modération

__

Deuxième partie

Harry se dirigea vers l'un des barmans, courant presque. Il cria au serveur sa demande, pour couvrir le bruit des conversations et de la musique - la salle était pleine à craquer à cette heure-ci.

Le serveur lui lança quelque chose et Harry se retourna, prêt à démarrer son plan. Draco l'avait presque rattrapé - heureusement que la foule le stoppait.

Le brun s'avança vers la petite scène sur laquelle une fille grande et blonde participait à un karaoké. _La pauvre_.

Il monta sur l'estrade et arracha presque le micro des mains de la pauvre fille - selon lui.

- « Tu me remercieras plus tard. »

Il ne fit pas attention à celle-ci non plus lorsqu'elle éclata en sanglots, ayant reconnu Harry Potter et compris qu'elle s'était ridiculisée devant lui. Harry se demanda comment elle avait pu venir chanter alors que sa voix était si…perçante. Il sentit des frissons lui parcourir l'échine; puis il éjecta sans procédure la blonde de la scène.

Inconscient du fait que la salle entière était tournée vers lui, attirée par l'agitation, il positionna le petit carré, contenant la chanson qu'il souhaitait diffuser, que lui avait remis le serveur sur un socle prévu à cet effet.

Il voyait légèrement trouble. Bon, il avait peut-être trop bu, c'est vrai. Mais, au fait, d'après ses souvenirs, il ne chantait pas très bien non plus lui. Oups. Enfin, il chantait juste, c'était déjà ça.

Le micro sous le nez, il adressa juste quelques paroles au public.

- « Je dédie cette chanson à quelqu'un qui se reconnaîtra …»Il ne manquerait plus qu'il cite le nom de Malfoy, il y avait quand même pas mal d'élèves de sa connaissance dans la pièce. Après quelques secondes, il ajouta également: « …et puis à Voldy aussi. »

Il ne fit pas vraiment attention aux murmures époustouflés de la foule - qui avait enfin finit par reconnaître Harry Potter. Le surnom était osé… Harry avait vraiment trop bu. Qui allait lui dire ?

L'appareil se mit en marche. Il avança sur le devant de la scène, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il aperçut Malfoy planté au milieu de la pièce - il s'était finalement rendu compte du lieu où se tenait Harry - et entama la chanson.

__

At first I was afraid

I was petrified

Lorsque Malfoy était parti, c'est vrai, il s'était senti trahi. Il ne pensait pas, après ce qu'ils avaient partagé, qu'il s'en irait comme ça. Il avait pleuré, le soir, lorsqu'il avait traversé le couloir de leur première fois.

__

Kept thinkin' I could never live without you by my side

Cela avait fait mal, tellement mal. Il n'avait jamais voulu se l'avouer, mais le départ du blond avait tout rendu plus clair. Il en était tombé amoureux de ce foutu crétin prétentieux et diaboliquement attirant.

Le savoir avec les mangemorts, alors que Malfoy lui avait confié qu'il ne s'abaisserait jamais à ça…Il s'était fait avoir depuis le début.

__

But then I spent so many nights  
Thinkin' how you did me wrong

Le ton changea légèrement, se faisant plus dur. Oh oui, il avait eu le temps d'y réfléchir. Avant cette soirée où tout avait commencé, Malfoy n'avait fait que l'insulter, le blesser continuellement. Après cette soirée, et bien il avait continué, exactement la même chose durant la journée. Les seules exceptions avaient été les soirs où ils se rencontraient. C'était à se demander comment il avait pu l'aimer.

__

And I grew strong  
I learned how to get along

Après une semaine d'apitoiements, il s'était repris et avait dépassé le statut de larve - notamment grâce à Hermione, qui, même ignorant la situation, avait su le motiver…brrr, Hermione était effrayante parfois.

Il avait tiré parti de la leçon. Il s'était laissé berner ok. Mais ça n'arriverait plus. Il avait été animé d'une rage de vivre soudaine qui avait pris à court tout son entourage. Qu'importe ? Il avait encore une guerre à gagner et toute sa vie à vivre.

Harry chanta un peu plus fort, en espérant que sa voix ne soit pas trop mauvaise, et en suivant les paroles qui s'inscrivaient toutes seules dans l'air - de toute façon, il connaissait la chanson, mais pas entièrement.

__

And so you're back from outer space

Oh, si Malfoy ne voulait pas comprendre, il allait lui expliquer clairement. Il revenait comme ça, un beau jour. Bah en fait j'étais espion pour Dumbledore, tu me pardonnes ?

Harry se laissa entraîner par le rythme de la musique, commençant à bouger légèrement.

__

I just walked in to find you here with that sad look upon your face

Il l'avait revu, le soir où il était revenu à Poudlard. Harry avait rejoint la salle sur demande, confus, ne voulant pas croire à ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, et il avait trouvé le blond assis sur un fauteuil à l'intérieur.

_Pardonnes moi._

Pff, ça sonnait si mal.

Il le voyait, l'imbécile au milieu de la salle. Et en plus il osait arborer un air peiné. Pitoyable. De plus, cela ne lui allait pas du tout.

Harry ignora le pincement au cœur qu'il ressentait.

__

I should have changed that fucking lock  
I would have made you leave your Key

Il n'avait pas tout à fait enterré les souvenirs de leur relation houleuse. Il aurait du. Le voir comme ça lui rappelait à quel point il l'avait aimé, et à quel point il pouvait l'aimer encore.

Seulement il ne se laisserait pas avoir encore une fois. Là était toute la différence.

Et ce même si il avait présentement une envie folle d'aller capturer les lèvres de son ancien ennemi.

__

If I'd have known for just one second you'd be back to bother me

Il aurait quand même du essayer d'annihiler toute trace de passion encore en lui, parce que c'était vraiment dur de résister.

Surtout lorsque Malfoy le harcelait à longueur de journée pour lui demander une audience. Pff.

__

Go on now, go  
walk out the door

Harry voulait simplement qu'il le laisse tranquille maintenant.

Harry était quasiment en train de se trémousser sur la piste, les yeux fixés à ceux de Draco Malfoy.

__

Just turn around now  
You're not welcome anymore

Qu'il disparaisse de sa vue, point. Franchement, c'était fini, du passé. Maintenant, il lui bouffait son oxygène.

Il n'en voulait plus.

__

Weren't you the one who tried to hurt me with goodbye ?

Il lui avait fait mal, Harry ne voyait pas pourquoi il lui adresserait la parole. Il n'avait rien dit, bordel ! _Rien !_ Une petite explication aurait été trop demander ?

__

Did I crumble  
Did you think I'd lay down and die?

Il pensait qu'il l'attendrait et qu'ils pourraient reprendre comme avant peut-être ? Il rêvait !

Comme s'il pouvait s'écrouler en attendant le retour d'un serpentard ! De _ce_ serpentard. D'accord, ça lui avait fait mal.

Il en avait vu d'autre.

__

Oh no not I  
I will survive

Les clients étaient plutôt enthousiastes apparemment. Et Harry s'amusait bien. Maintenant, il se déhanchait tout bonnement sur la scène, emporté par la musique.

N'était-ce pas ironique ? Le survivant chantant I will survive ? Pour un peu, il en aurait ri.

__

Oh, as long as I know how to love I know I'll stay alive

Il y en aurait d'autres des amants. Il n'avait quand même pas tout basé sur Malfoy !

…

Bon, il fallait juste qu'il trouve.

__

I've got all my life to live  
I've got all my love to give

Il avait soif de vivre. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il s'était autant morfondu ces trois derniers jours ! C'en était risible !

__

And I'll survive  
I will survive  
Hey hey

Harry dansait, sensuellement. Il était bien loin du griffondor que tout le monde avait l'habitude de connaître.

L'ambiance était brûlante. Les spectateurs dansaient aussi, et lorsque Harry monta sur une table non loin de la scène, il y eut des cris et des applaudissements.

- « Hermione ? »

- « Ron ? »

Les deux griffondors avaient finalement retrouvé leur ami, attirés par les cris provenant de la première salle. Et ils ne s'attendaient pas vraiment à ça - c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire.

- « Où est-ce qu'Harry a appris à danser comme ça ? »

- « Aucune idée Ron. »

__

Harry reprenait son souffle difficilement. Il faisait face à un regard lubrique pour le moins intimidant.

- « Harry ? »

- « Oui ? »

- « Danses pour moi. »

- « Pardon ?! »

Draco esquissa un léger sourire.

- « J'ai dit, danses pour moi. »

Les yeux de Draco parcoururent son corps, indécemment. Harry rougit.

- « Mais je…Je ne sais pas danser. »murmura-t-il.

Draco le regarda, un sourire luxurieux venant flotter sur ses lèvres. Il se leva et s'approcha de lui.

- « Alors, je vais t'apprendre. »

Harry frissonna au son de la voix rauque de Draco. Une musique langoureuse s'éleva dans la pièce.

Le blond se colla à lui et posa ses mains sur ses hanches. Harry, le dos contre le torse de Draco, sentit sa température corporelle augmenter dangereusement. Il s'appuya un peu plus contre le blond et l'entendit ricaner.

- « Suis mes mouvements. »

Harry hocha la tête, la gorge nouée. Draco intima un léger mouvement de bassin. Harry faillit gémir. C'était une torture que d'avoir ce corps à portée de main et de ne pas en profiter.

Diablement excité, Harry suivit chaque mouvement, chaque geste, frémissant. Il se laissa aller, plus à l'aise au fur et à mesure. C'était prodigieusement bon. Il sentit Malfoy s'écarter mais continua, les yeux fermés, haletant légèrement.

_Draco fixa les mouvements lascifs d'Harry, pure invitation à la débauche. C'était jouissif d'enseigner au griffondor le sexe et la sensualité, les plaisirs interdits. Le rouge et or s'y prêtait avec passion et curiosité, mais toujours cette touche d'innocence si caractéristique qui le rendait irrésistible._

_Harry semblait presque se donner à quelqu'un d'invisible; oui, si appétissant. Lorsque le brun rejeta la tête en arrière, Draco lui sauta quasiment dessus._

Hermione et Ron étaient bouches bées, effarés. Tellement qu'ils ne songèrent même pas à essayer d'arrêter Harry. Cette soirée serait mémorable.

…

Harry avait l'air de passer un bon moment en tout cas…Il s'éclatait carrément oui!

Il se déhanchait d'une manière telle que cela aurait du être censuré - et s'attirait de nombreux sifflements appréciateurs.

Le tout récent couple remarqua, sidéré, qu'Harry empoignait de nouveau son micro.

__

It took all the strength I had not to fall apart  
Kept tryin' hard to mend the pieces of my broken heart

Ça oui, il avait eu l'impression que son cœur avait éclaté, comme un ballon monté trop haut dans le ciel. Les deux ne supportaient pas la pression.

Auparavant, il n'avait jamais compris ce que pouvait vouloir dire « cœur brisé », un chagrin d'amour c'était ridicule pour quelqu'un qui avait vécu tant d'horreurs.

Il en avait cruellement pris conscience.

__

And I spent oh so many nights  
Just feeling sorry for myself  
I used to cry

Il s'était apitoyé. Pas longtemps mais quand même. Il avait souffert.

Harry, un bras au-dessus de la tête et l'autre tenant le micro, ondulait sensuellement sur une table, frôlant par moment certaines personnes environnantes.

Ron n'en revenait pas. Son meilleur ami était un _allumeur_ ! … Et lui, il tenait le rôle du poisson rouge.

__

But now I hold my head up high

Malfoy allait souffrir. Un prêté pour un rendu. Mais non, Harry n'était pas rancunier.

Harry se redressa et fixa Malfoy du regard.

D'ailleurs, le blond n'avait toujours pas bougé, il restait là, incrédule à côté de sa table.

Harry eut un léger sourire en coin - ce qui provoqua bien des soupirs. Qui aurait cru que le survivant était aussi…chaud ? Nul doute qu'il compterait désormais d'autres fans à son effectif.

__

And you see in me  
Somebody new

Il avait changé. Oh, il n'en croyait pas ses yeux le serpentard n'est-ce pas ? C'était plutôt surprenant ? Le sourire d'Harry s'agrandit. Le brun se sentait tout à coup bizarrement satisfait, et même très fier de lui. La revanche se savourait. La vengeance se mangeait chaude. Mouahahaha. Les yeux verts brillèrent d'un éclat sadique.

Il avait un petit côté serpentard, autant le revendiquer après tout.

Il les sentait très bien les regards désireux qu'on lui adressait à présent. Et il en jouait parfaitement.

Il savait reconnaître le regard brûlant d'une personne en particulier, et il s'assurait bien d'en attiser les braises.

Il s'avança vers le blond, passant de table en table, celles-ci s'alignant comme par magie devant lui - et bien en fait, c'était de la magie - , toujours en chantant.

Ses yeux foncés flamboyant, il était envoûtant, ensorcelant.

__

I'm not that stupid little person still in love with you

Oh tiens, il réagissait apparemment. Ne voilà-t-il pas qu'il était jaloux ? Comme c'était mignon, le petit dragon fulminait, trop possessif.

Il n'était pas son jouet, merde ! Et s'il plaisait à d'autres, où était le problème ?

__

And so you feel like droppin' in  
And just expect me to be free

Harry se frotta contre une fille montée également sur une table puis arriva sur le meuble à côté duquel se tenait le blond.

Il dansait devant lui exactement comme il lui avait appris. Oh, il s'en mordait les doigts maintenant le « Dieu de la séduction » ! Pff.

Harry remarquait parfaitement le désir qui brillait dans les yeux acier, ainsi que la lèvre maltraitée du blond.

Son corps appartenait au bon vouloir du serpentard, c'est bien ça ?! Foutu Malfoy!

Harry appuya sur les épaules du blond qui tomba mollement sur un siège, les jambes coupées. Le brun s'accroupit jusqu'à être à hauteur du blond …

__

But now I'm savin' all my lovin' for someone who's lovin' me

… puis déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres avant de repartir aussi vite qu'il était venu, sous les sifflets du public.

Ron faillit faire une syncope. Non seulement son meilleur ami était un allumeur mais en plus, il venait de.. de …d'embrasser MALFOY ?? Il avait vraiment du mal à digérer.

Bheuuuuuuu.

Ca y est, il faisait un malaise.

__

Go on now, go  
walk out the door  
Just turn around now  
You're not welcome anymore

Harry, légèrement rouge, avait entamé le refrain. Bon, il avait un peu dérapé. Le baiser n'était absolument pas prévu. Mais pourquoi n'avait-il pas pu se retenir ?! On l'avait drogué ou quoi ?!

__

Weren't you the one who tried to break me with desire?  
Did you think I'd crumble?  
Did you think I'd lay down and die?

Attention. Pas de confusion. Malfoy, c'était fini, du passé.

Un baiser d'adieu; oui, voilà ce que c'était.

__

Oh no not I  
I will survive  
Oh, as long as I know how to love I know I'll stay alive

Il tirait un trait définitif sur cette histoire. Il passait à autre chose.

__

I've got all my life to live  
I've got all my love to give

Il essayait de convaincre qui là ?

__

And I'll survive  
I will survive

Bah ça passerait, cet amour stupide qu'il éprouvait pour Malfoy.

__

Oh

Il ne tomberait plus dans le panneau.

De retour sur la scène désormais bondée, Harry reprit une dernière fois le refrain, entouré de corps se mouvant au même rythme que lui., apparemment pas dégoûtés du tout par son homosexualité.

Finalement la musique s'acheva, le laissant essoufflé et encerclé d'une cour d'admirateurs en délire.

- « Woh, Harry, j'aurais jamais cru que tu savais faire ça ! T'as jamais pensé à te lancer dans la chanson ?! Tu ferais salle comble tous les soirs avec un show pareil ! »

Harry se sentit soulagé, son camarade de griffondor n'était pas du tout choqué ou rebuté par le fait qu'il ait pu avoir une relation avec un serpentard.

Le brun sourit, jubilant à la vue d'un Malfoy furieux un peu plus loin.

- « Merci, Dean. Je savais pas que tu étais là, tu … »

Il fut coupé dans sa phrase par une poigne rageuse et ferme qui se referma sur son bras et le tira hors de la mêlée. Il ne put que suivre jusqu'à l'extérieur.

Draco Malfoy se retourna et fixa le brun hors d'haleine. Ses yeux se réduirent à deux fentes.

- « Comment as-tu pu faire ça ?! »

Le cri résonna dans la rue, mais fut accueilli par un ricanement moqueur. Depuis quand les rôles avaient-ils été inversés ?

- « Faire quoi ? Oh tu veux peut-être parler de cette chanson ? C'est trop humiliant pour un Malfoy peut-être ? Une insulte faite à ton honneur ? Une tâche à ton ego démesu.. »

Sa voix mourut dans sa gorge. Draco Malfoy l'avait attiré à lui et l'embrassait avec passion.

Harry était un péché. _Son_ péché. Il rompit le baiser et caressa tendrement la joue d'Harry, leurs visages espacés de quelques ridicules millimètres.

- « En fait, tu chantes plutôt bien » souffla Draco.

- « Ah oui ? » Les yeux verts d'Harry étaient brumeux et paraissaient un peu perdus. Ils s'écarquillèrent soudainement.

Le brun le repoussa immédiatement avec colère.

- « Il faut que je te le chante en quelle langue ?! Je ne veux plus de toi. J'en ai assez que tu m'utilises ! Je ne suis pas là juste pour satisfaire tes besoins pervers ! »

- « Besoins pervers ?! Il me semble que tu étais plutôt volontaire toi aussi ! »

- « Là n'est pas la question. » Harry avait les joues en feu et vraiment - vraiment - très chaud. « Tu es parti pendant plus de six mois, t'as donné aucune nouvelle, tu reviens et on devrait repartir comme avant ?! Tu rêves ou quoi ?! Tu ne m'as rien expliqué en plus ! Ca t'aurais pas traversé l'esprit à un moment que je voulais savoir ? Ah non, c'est vrai, monsieur ne pense qu'à sa petite personne! »

- « Il faudrait déjà que tu me laisses le temps de t'expliquer justement ! »

Mais Harry continua sans faire attention à ses paroles.

- « Je pensais que tu avais au moins un peu confiance en moi. Tu aurais pu me dire que tu partais ! Pour devenir mangemort en plus ! »

- « Pas mangemort, espion, Harry ! Je ne pouvais rien dire, j'aurais été en danger. Et toi aussi. »

- « Tu me crois assez stupide pour aller le répéter à n'importe qui ?! Sympa, ça fait plaisir. » Là, il était franchement sarcastique.

Draco s'énerva. Il avait attendu si longtemps pour revoir le griffondor ! Le désir brûlant qui couvait dans ses veines ne l'aidait pas vraiment.

- « Mais non ! Tu comprends rien ! »

- « Moi, je …! »

- « Tu te trompes sur toute la ligne ! Je ne voulais pas abuser de toi - enfin si, au début mais… »

- « Tu vois, tu l'avoues ! »

Harry sentit son cœur se briser, et ses milles éclats être emportés par le vent. C'était une chose que de savoir qu'on avait été utilisé. C'en était une autre que de l'entendre de la bouche de celui qu'on aimait. Pourquoi était-il tombé amoureux de cet homme manipulateur et égoïste ? Pourquoi cela le touchait-il encore ?

Draco était cette fois désespéré. Le griffondor était tellement obtus. Il n'avait même pas répliqué, tellement sa réplique était stupide. Décidé une fois pour toute à lui faire entendre raison, il attrapa Harry par les poignets. La réaction fut immédiate.

- « Lâches moi ! »

- « Pas avant de te l'avoir dit ! »

Harry planta ses yeux dans les siens, révélant son regard embué et triste. Tellement triste. Le cœur de Draco se serra. Il lui avait fait tant de mal ? Il avait juste voulu le protéger… Peut-être ferait-il mieux de laisser le griffondor tranquille.

- « Me dire quoi ? Que tu as bien pris ton pied et que maintenant tu n'as plus besoin de moi ? » Ca n'avait été qu'un souffle.

Le griffondor avait-il une si basse opinion de lui-même ?! D'accord, il avait déjà fait ça à d'autres personnes -en y repensant il avait quand même été un peu dégueulasse - mais ça avait été avant Harry ! Le brun était un cas à part.

Draco éclata.

- « Comment tu peux penser ça ?! »

Le regard d'Harry s'assombrit de fureur malgré les larmes qui menaçaient d'en déborder.

- « Parce que ce n'est pas le cas peut-être ?? »

- « Mais non ! Bien sûr que non ! » Draco secoua la tête, désabusé. Il sentit Harry tenter d'échapper à sa poigne et resserra aussitôt sa prise sur les poignets sûrement endoloris du griffondor. « Non ! Ce que je veux dire c'est que je t'aime Harry ! »

Il avait presque crié.

Harry le regardait de ses grands yeux verts écarquillés. Une goutte d'eau cristalline s'en échappa, tombant sur le sol enneigé.

Draco se rendit compte qu'il faisait froid. Dehors et dedans.

Il relâcha doucement les bras d'Harry, frôlant la peau qu'il avait tant de fois cajolée.

- « Ce... c'est vrai ? » Sa voix était tremblante.

- « Oui. » Draco attira Harry contre lui. « Je t'aime Harry Potter. »

Il appréhendait la réaction du griffondor - mais il ne s'attendait certainement pas à celle-ci.

Harry lui sauta littéralement dessus, dévorant ses lèvres. Un feu ardent s'était soudain répandu dans ses veines et avait ranimé son désir pour Draco.

Au diable toutes ses bonnes résolutions ! Draco lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait, c'était bien suffisant.

Il aurait aimé savourer ce moment comme il se doit, mais son corps avait pris le dessus sur sa raison. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. C'était quand même étrange…

Mais il en avait tellement envie…

Il s'écarta de Draco, juste assez pour apercevoir ses yeux tempêtes. Il voulait quand même le lui dire, c'était la seule chose qu'il arrivait à extirper de son esprit embrumé.

- « Je t'aime aussi. »

Harry ne manqua pas le sourire lumineux si rare sur le visage de Draco, et s'en empara avec possessivité. Les flammes dans son ventre le brûlaient désormais énormément. Il avait besoin d'assouvir son désir là, maintenant, avec Draco. Ça devenait insupportable.

Son baiser se fit passionné et il le rompit seulement pour descendre sur les clavicules de Draco. Ce dernier en était d'ailleurs plus que ravi; Harry n'avait jamais été aussi empressé, aussi quémandeur. Le blond enserra la taille d'Harry, collant leurs deux corps en ébullition un maximum

- « Draco … » Harry avait le souffle court, de la difficulté à respirer.

- « Oui ? » Harry était diablement excitant.

- « Je veux que tu me fasses l'amour. » Le sexe de Draco se durcit instantanément.

- « Quoi, là, maintenant ? »

- « Tout de suite. »

Harry s'empara de la main de Draco et entreprit d'en sucer langoureusement chaque doigt. Draco haletait. Harry se rapprocha à un minuscule centimètre de ses lèvres, ayant délaissé ses doigts.

- « J'en ai besoin. Là, maintenant. »

Il l'embrassa. Encore et encore. Les mains de Draco se faufilaient déjà dans son jean. Harry gémit.

- « On rentre. »

C'était un ordre très clair. Draco aussi était pressé.

N'y voyant aucune objection, le griffondor le suivit, se collant à lui, ne supportant pas l'absence de peau contre la sienne.

Encore heureux qu'il n'y avait personne dans la rue. Deux jeunes hommes en chemise et pantalon, pas du tout dérangés par le froid, alors qu'il gelait dehors, ce n'était pas courant.

Harry sourit.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

- « Ron ? »

- « Oui 'Mione? »

- « Comment ils agissent sur la personne ces fameux cocktails exactement ? »

- « Oh, et bien tu vois, ils provoquent le désir. »

- « C'est-à-dire? »

- « Lorsque les deux personnes concernées prononcent les mots fatidiques, ils ont envie, hum, et bien, de l'autre, immédiatement. »

- « Les mots fatidiques ? »

- « Je t'aime, Hermione. »

- « Oh. »

Ron releva la tête du cou d'Hermione.

- « Mais, si il n'y a qu'une seule personne qui le dit ? »

- « Le philtre fonctionne à moitié. Mais le désir augmente lorsque le deuxième avoue. Et il augmente encore chaque fois que l'on renouvelle la déclaration. »

- « Je t'aime Ron. »

Ron reposa aussitôt ses lèvres sur celles d'Hermione.

- « Mais pour Harry ? »

- « Je ne sais pas.. Le désir a du être beaucoup trop important même sans déclaration. Il a dû se trouver quelqu'un. »

- « Oh mon dieu ! Mais il ne peut pas aller avec n'importe qui ! Il faut ..! »

- « Hermione, vu comment il était tout à l'heure, je ne crois pas que ce soit une nouvelle expérience pour lui. »

- « Euh, c'est vrai. »

- « J'espère juste qu'il ne va pas faire _ça_ avec Malfoy la fouine. »

Hermione pouffa, Ron avait été tellement choqué. De toute façon, après une chanson pareille, il n'y avait aucun risque pour qu'Harry veuille retrouver le serpentard. Mais elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'il y ait pu avoir quelque chose entre ces deux-là plus tôt. Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par les mains de Ron sur ses hanches.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

1er janvier, 11H00, salle sur demande.

Harry ne se rappelait plus très bien mais il lui semblait qu'ils avaient déniché un portoloin et qu'ils s'étaient ensuite précipités vers la salle sur demande - qu'ils avaient failli ne jamais atteindre.

Le reste était une affaire de draps. Ils avaient fait l'amour toute la nuit. Encore et encore. Harry avait été inépuisable, et Draco ne s'en était pas plaint. Enfin assouvis, ils s'étaient endormis au petit matin.

Le brun était bien conscient qu'il restait encore plusieurs points à éclaircir entre lui et Draco mais il n'avait pas vraiment la tête à ça.

Il savait également que la veille son comportement avait fortement été influencé par l'alcool. Il devait y avoir quelque chose de pas très net dans les cocktails. Mais il ne regrettait rien.

Il aurait aussi les réactions des autres à affronter. Hum, et bien, il s'agissait tout de même de Draco _Malfoy_. Ron avalerait difficilement la pilule.

En voyant le blond se réveiller et venir se couler dans ses bras pour un long baiser matinal, Harry se dit que cela en valait le coup.

__

I've got all my life to live  
I've got all my love to give

Après tout, comme l'avait dit Hermione, il était célèbre et il pouvait en profiter. Oui, il était célèbre, riche, plutôt convoité - sans fausse modestie - et il avait Draco Malfoy pour lui tout seul dans son lit.

Il estimait avoir le droit à un peu de bonheur, non ? Il le méritait bien ?

__

And I'll survive  
I will survive

À la sensation des caresses expertes que lui prodiguait Draco, Harry sut qu'il l'avait trouvé, son paradis.

Juste là, pour un instant, il voulait oublier tout ce qui n'était pas son amant.

Que les autres et ses problèmes aillent se faire voir, il en profiterait un maximum, et il vivrait sa vie.

- « Draco ? » Un souffle sporadique.

- « Hum ? » Des yeux bleus gris venant en fixer des émeraudes, la langue du possesseur des premiers quittant son travail sur le cou du deuxième.

- « Je t'aime. »

Un sourire joyeux et une réponse similaire, un baiser passionné, deux corps qui se meuvent et meurent sous les draps, une danse érotique d'un tout autre genre.

****

FIN

* * *

Là où tout a commencé :

L'auteur sur la route de retour après une séance de kiné allume la radio. Écoute « I will survive », (pense immédiatement à Harry, on se refait pas ), voit des images s'imposer à son esprit et explose littéralement de rire.(qui a dit que l'auteur était tarée?!) Puis, elle hésite entre rire à nouveau et se lamenter sur son sort en voyant que ces foutues images ne la quittent pas de la soirée.

Les images en question ? Harry en train de se trémousser sur une table comme un malade en chantant I'll survive. Finalement elle attrape un paquet de feuilles et commence à écrire. Le lendemain, elle s'assoit devant son ordi tant aimé (qui pour lui faire plaisir plante deux fois avant de daigner la laisser ouvrir un document), et puis recopie le texte…(en plusieurs fois et donc, plusieurs jours…bon ok deux semaines ! Mais j'ai pas assez de temps ! TT). Ca donne ça. Et elle décide de publier.(En espérant ne pas désespérer les lecteurs)…Bah quoi ?

La chanson « I will survive » est interprétée par Glorya Gaynor. Il y a bien sûr plusieurs versions de cette chanson. Mais c'est l'originale que j'ai entendue à la radio, et sur laquelle je me suis amusée. Pourtant, la version de Cake n'est pas mal non plus, et finalement j'ai écouté les deux pendant l'écriture. Le rythme est différent, et j'ai donc imaginer Harry de diverses façons. Les paroles utilisées ici sont celles de l'originale, mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de changer quelques mots par ceux de la reprise de Cake. Donc vous avez un subtil mélange des deux lol. A vous de choisir la version maintenant ! Pour un rythme plus lent, celle de Cake correspond mieux. Pour la danse d'Harry …

Je crois bien que je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'imaginer les personnages d'Harry Potter dans un contexte musical. Ca se soigne ? Lol Bah, c'est la musique qui m'inspire …

Bon, sur ce, je vous laisse.

J'espère que ça vous aura plus ! :)

A bientôt !

Mel'


	3. Réponses aux reviews

Avant tout, merci à toutes pour vos reviews ! J'ai mis un peu de temps pour répondre, mais je suis victime (et oui c'est pas ma faute pour une fois ) d'un virus, qui me bloque l'accès à pas mal de fonctions de l'ordi. Enfin, je ne suis pas là pour vous raconter mes ennuis alors je vous laisse aux réponses ! XD

J'espère pouvoir bientôt mettre en ligne d'autres histoires courtes et vous retrouver aussi.

Mel'

* * *

**Zoomalfoy :** Coucou ! J'avoue, j'adore les imaginer chanter ! ( ça se soigne ? ) Je suis contente que tu aies ri en lisant, moi c'était en écrivant ( sans commentaire lol ). Les aphrodisiaques, une grande histoire lol. ( j'ai imaginé plein de situations à partir de cette idée, que je ne pourrais jamais écrire ( 1: manque de temps, 2: Harry et Ron ne survivraient pas lol ). Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragementsça me fait toujours très plaisir. Et oui, je vais bien faire un recueil d'O.S mais finalement certains de ceux-ci pourraient rejoindre A consommer avec modération. Mais ils peuvent tout aussi bien se lire indépendamment remarque. Par contre, ils n'arriveront pas tout de suite. (vivement l'été et plein de temps libre). Je suis heureuse que tu aies passé un bon moment : ) Et puisque je suis très contente, je te le dis en avant-première, le chapitre suivant d'Honesty sera publié au plus tard lundi prochain. Il est écrit, mais j'ai un vilain virus sur mon ordi qui m'empêche de consulter mes mails et donc de faire corriger le chapitre. ( je hais les virus TT ). Voilà ! Plein de bisous en espérant que tu m'enverras d'autres reviews qui me mettent toujours de si bonne humeur ! ; ) 

P.S :Ca ne me dérange pas du tout que tu m'appelles Mely ! Au contraire :)

**Slydawn :** Contente que mon Harry un peu plus euh ……débauché ? Lol t'ai plu ! Une œuvre c'est un peu fort quand même … (toute rouge) Mais ça me fait plaisir ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! J'espère te retrouver aussi sur mes autres fics !

**Inlandsis :** Il y avait bien un autre chapitre lol. J'espère que tu l'as lu avec plaisir. Merci beaucoup pour tes complimentsça me touche d'autant plus que j'aime beaucoup « Un jour mon ennemi viendra ». (honte à moi, j'ai bien peur de ne pas t'avoir laissé de review … blush ) Euh j'en profite pour te dire que j'attends la suite avec impatience :) La scène du lit n'a pas été très approfondie, j'espère que tu n'as pas été trop déçue ? …Merci beaucoup pour ton message !

**Angel of shadow :** Merci pour ton message; j'espère que la suite t'a plu , apparemment tu ne l'avais pas remarquée quand tu m'as écrit. Je suis contente que l'histoire ne t'ai pas dérangée, c'est vrai que ce n'est pas très agréable de trouver des fics uniquement basées sur le sexe, surtout si on n'est pas fan de slash. Donc je suis assez contente de savoir que l'histoire ne t'a pas rebutée. A+

**Bulle :** D'autres one shots du genre sont prévus, ne t'en fais pas lol. Je ne suis pas si cruelle que ça quand même, pour attendre aussi longtemps avant d'updater. ( Euh, mince j'ai attendu presque quatre mois pour une autre fic…bon, on va dire que les circonstances étaient différentes..lol) Merci beaucoup de m'avoir reviewé pour cette histoire ! Je suis contente qu'elle t'ait plu !

**Artoung :** Je suis toute rouge là . Je ne pense pas mériter autant de compliments ( enfin ça ne m'empêche d'avoir un stupide sourire sur le visage lol). J'adore l'idée d'un Harry qui fait son show …….surtout aux dépends de Draco (gniark gniark gniark ). Enfin, je te remercie infiniment pour ta review, savoir que tu as aimé me fait très plaisir :) Bisous!

**Hedwigelol :** J'espère qu' « I will survive » t'est sortie de la tête (avec le temps que ça fait ça serait inquiétant sinon lol ). Merci pour ton message ! Je ferai d'autres histoires de ce style, j'espère que tu les liras avec autant d'enthousiasme lol. Bisous !

**Loutrina :** Et bah, tant de gaieté me fait plaisir ! Lol , je peux rien dire d'autre. Ca fait chaud au cœur de savoir que cette petite fic toute simple a pu te remonter le moral :) Merci pour mon imagination (parfois je me demande si je n'en ai pas trop au contraire lol ). Bisou !

**BlackNemesis :** Lorsque j'ai imaginé l'histoire, je me suis demandée un instant si, en accord avec la chanson, Harry allait définitivement quitter Draco…Peine perdue, j'arrivais pas à l'envisager. Donc Harry est pris à son propre piège (avec contribution des aphrodisiaques qu'il ne faut pas oublier lol ) tant pis pour lui….ou devrais-je dire, tant mieux ? Lol Merci beaucoup de m'avoir reviewée !

Bisous !

P.S :Ah le flocon sur ses cils et moi, c'est déjà une grande histoire d'amour lol. L'image m'apparaît parfois comme ça, sans que je ne m'y attende, me laissant toute rêveuse. Comme hier alors que je mettais le point final à l'un de mes chapitres… Tu m'as droguée ! Lol

**Gaelle griffondor :** Simplement contente que ça t'aies plu ! Lol Bisou !

**Ddy :** Et bah merci, je ne pensais pas susciter autant d'enthousiasme lol. J'espère que les flash-back n'ont pas été trop durs à suivre quand même. En écrivant, je ne m'en suis pas bien rendue compte. (comme je l'ai mis, ce n'était pas très travaillé). Les larmes aux yeux ! Carrément ? Bah alors là, je ne sais pas quoi dire. ( ça me fait super plaisir oui mais je suis pas censée le dire lol ) J'avais l'intention d'écrire d'autre one -shots, et comme tu as envie d'une suite, et bien je me suis dis que j'allais les faire concorder avec celui-ci. Donc tu connaîtras les réactions diverses à leur relation ! (je suis trop gentille lol ) Les chapitres seront assez musicaux aussi je pense….Enfin tu verras XD. Bisous ! Et encore merci !

**Aresse :** Je ne suis pas déçue que tu sois tombée sur ma fic, parce que je ne m'attendais pas à recevoir une review, et ça m'a fait très plaisir. Et oui, c'est à partir de la chanson qu'est née l'histoire, je suis contente que tu la retrouves bien dedans. J'ai vu que tu avais lu mes autres ficsça me fait très très plaisir aussi !

Merci pour tes encouragements ! Je suis très contente à l'idée que cette simple histoire puisse te rendre joyeuse !

Bisous !

**La Folleuh :** Ma fic est victime du boucheà-oreille lol ! Je devrais remercier Darky Obscure alors ! Je m'aperçois que vous êtes pas mal à avoir écouté I will survive avec(et c'est tant mieux ), c'est dommage que tu ne l'aies pas eu jusqu'à la fin, mais j'espère que ça n'aura pas gâché ta lecture. Apparemment non lol . Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! ( Et je dois avouer que j'aime beaucoup qu'on me raconte sa vie dans les reviews lol tu peux recommencer sans problème ;) ). Bisou !

P.S : J'adore ton pseudo XD.


End file.
